Nicest Thing
by laughing.loving.living
Summary: A lonely drunken night leads Sakura and Naruto to cross the lines of friendship into something more. These two young adults find themselves struggling to maintain a friendship, love, and happiness despite the hectic and judgemental world around them, which is becoming all the more judgemental now that Sakura is pregnant out of wedlock. NaruSaku/SakuNaru WARNING: LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. Enjoy! I obviously haven't written in a long time, so I hope you like it.

* * *

Nicest Thing:

Her green eyes penetrate his soul. They lock him in and force him to stare right back at her. They make him realize and admire her beauty; the way her pink hair falls just above her shoulders, the light blush coloring her porcelain cheek, the modest curves in her figure, the pure beauty that she was. He was always in awe of her and the person that she was, not just her beauty, but that look of desire, of lust, that filled her eyes caused him to supersede any admirations for her other than the innate physical attraction he had for her unique physique.

"Naruto…" She called to him. Even though her eyes were glazed from the bottle of sake they had shared in his apartment, those emerald medallions hooked him. He felt himself leaning closer despite his subconscious begging him not to cross any boundaries of friendship.

"Naruto…" she called again. "Will you love me?"

He was frozen in his spot. Her slurred speech had him questioning his every thought. What kind of love did she mean? His heart pounded in his chest, and echoed loudly in his head.

"I'll always love you, Sakura-chan." He gulped as she began to crawl her way across the floor to him.

She was now next to him with their backs leaning against his couch. They were alone in Naruto's apartment, and both were stricken with loneliness. They could hardly bare returning to their separate and empty apartments at the end of the day, day in and day out. Neither could bear to stay recluse in the seclusion of their own apartments, so Sakura found herself two bottles of sake later leaning on her best friend.

"You say you love me, but you never show me."

Her bottom lip stuck out as she lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed into his cerulean blue eyes. Naruto was insulted by her accusation. He saved her countless times, risked his life for her, cared for her, and loved her unconditionally; how could she say that?

"Sakura-chan, I show you I love you every day, but you only show me friendship in return."

Naruto took a swig from the sake bottle and set in down next to him. Suddenly, he felt Sakura's small hand travel up his arm and onto his chest. Her hand traveled back south and began to rub small circles on his inner thigh. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath and whipped his head around to devote his full attention to Sakura.

"I want to show you I love you. Will you love me?"

Sakura lifted herself onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and straddling him with knelt knees on either side of his extended legs.

"I'm confused, Sakura-chan. Of course I'll love you. What's going on?"

She pressed her forehead onto his and kissed his nose. Sakura kissed his whisker marked cheeks and cupped his face with her hands. She finally, softly kissed his lips.

Nartuo's heart pounded quickly in his chest. He was frozen from years of anticipation and a lack of reciprocation of genuine feelings. Finally Sakura's lips slowing moving on his flipped a switch in his brain and sent him into full throttle.

Naruto returned his gentle kisses with ferociously passionate one's. His large hands entangled themselves in her hair. Sakura replied with a low drunken moan. She ground her hips down onto Naruto's and a low growl escaped his lips. His hands began to explore her body as she brought her hands down to his covered chest. Naruto lifted her shirt over her head, desperately wanting to get closer to her. His hands traveled her curves, urgently trying to memorize them as if she would soon disappear.

"Mm..Naruto.."

Sakura moaned, breaking their kiss. At that moment, Naruto pushed forward, pinning Sakura on her back. Naruto began to nip at her neck, receving moans the harder he sucked and the more often he bit. With every moan he felt himself grow harder and harder. His hands traveled to her arched back where they unclipped her bra, releasing her breasts.

Naruto lifted his shirt overhead, exposing his chest to Sakura. He looked down at the girl beneath him. She was beautiful. Her brow crinkled with anticipation, her lips slightly parted with desire, her eyes gleaming with lust, the not so innocent whimper coming from her lips.

"Naruto, please," Sakura grabbed his hand and placed them on her breasts. "Touch me, please just touch me. I want to feel you all over me."

Naruto did as he was told and began to massage her ample bosom. He squeezed them and teased them, flicking and pinching her nipples. She pushed her chest closer to Nartuo, begging him for more. He took her left breast into his mouth, while tentatively rubbing the right one. His tongue swiveled over her nipple and began nibble on it. Sakura bucked her hips.

"Ngnn…touch me, touch me…" Naruto got harder with eat plea Sakura made.

He left her breasts and kissed his way down to her skirt. He unzipped it, exposing her pale pink lace panties. He ran his finger across them, and Sakura jolted with want. She was so wet; she was beginning to drip down her legs.

"Please love me; I need you." Sakura whimpered beneath him.

His fingers began to rub through her dampened panties, pushing the fabric inside her, causing friction and excitement between her thighs. He finally, pulled her panties away and thrusted two fingers inside her wet cavern.

"Yes!" Sakura moaned with excitement.

She began to hump his hand, begging him to pick up his pace. He complied, and added another finger inside of her. Sakura began to feverously rub her clit with one hand and her left breast with another.

"Harder, harder, harder! Please, Naruto!" He felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

"I'm going to cum, harder, harder!"

Sakura finally exploded with pleasure, releasing her juices into his hand and down her legs. Her breath was ragged and her chest heaved up and down.

As soon as she began to catch her breath she felt herself being flipped over onto her stomach. Her legs were spread wide and her ass was lifted high into the air. She felt Naruto wrap his arm tightly around her hips, and his other hand firmly grasp her dangling breast.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called out to her while fondling her breast.

She could feel his hard length at her enterance. She ground herself onto his length, but he pulled back slightly just out of her reach.

"Yes Naruto?"

He lowered himself to her earlobe and began to seductively whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to give you all you want." Sakura bit her lip with anticipation. She wanted him inside of her so badly. "I'm going to make you mine."

"Are you going to love me, Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly. She could feel her juices slide down her legs.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I'm going to love you better than you ever could imagine."

With that said Naruto pulled Sakura's hips back and thrusted his length into her. Sakura moaned with pleasure, and whimpered with shock as Naruto repeatedly rammed into her with such force. His pace was mind numbingly fast, his thrusts were pleasurably forceful, and his stamina was incredibly useful.

Naruto flipped Sakura over mid thrust into missionary position. He pinned her arms above her head and captured her with a lust filled kiss. He continued his quick pace, even as Sakura threw her head back with pleasure, silently screaming as her walls tightened around his length.

"You like that Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, yes, don't stop, Naruto, please harder!"

Naruto rammed into her with great force. Her legs began to involuntarily shake and her toes began to curl. Her moans became increasingly more animalistic as did Naruto's grunts above her, her nails dug into his back as he bit her neck with excitement. He thrusted into her with even greater force, causing her body to shake with orgasm. Naruto continued his pace, riding her out the rest of her orgasm into his own. His forearms buckled underneath him and his forehead rested on her's as he continued to pump in and out of her. Naruto growled with pleasure, filling her up with his seed.

Their breaths were ragged, and neither moved for quite some time. Naruto slipped out of Sakura and held her in his arms. The two slipped into a drunken slumber, clutching onto each other's sweaty forms, completely ill-prepared for what was to come.

* * *

Reviews help for faster updates :)


	2. Chapter 2

I hope y'all are liking what you're reading. I'll be updating most likely late Tuesday nights, Wednesday during the day, or sometimes on the weekends.

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto and Sakura shared many nights of drunken lust. Each time vaguely similar to the last, but never to be spoke about between the two friends. Each morning still as dreadfully awkward as the first, but the awkwardness was mutually understood. This morning however the awkwardness evolved into something equally to mutual frustration; frustration towards themselves, their repeated drunken actions, and the situation all together.

Sakura woke to the sound of light snores and the feeling of light breath teasing the back of her neck. Her head pounded. She tried to sit, but her movement was constricted. Her green eyes snapped open and winced at the blinding sun showing through the window.

She recognized that window. Her heart began to pound louder than her head. She recognized that snore. Sakura was all too familiar with waking up in this very position.

"God dammit, not again." She mumbled to herself as she pried Naruto's tan forearm off of her naked form. "For Christ-sake, would it kill me to keep it in my pants?"

She began to crawl around on the floor, trying not to wake her slumbering best friend while she tried to find her clothes. Sakura sighed to herself as she pushed her pink bangs with frustration. How could this keep happening? Was she really this lonely?

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura began dressing herself in her last night's attire without acknowledging Naruto's call.

"Sakura-chan, are you leaving already?" His voice dripped with disappointment as he watched her zip up her boots.

She didn't want to look him in the eyes. She didn't want to turn around. She wanted to leave, run, defenestrate herself, whatever it took to get out of this all too familiar scene.

"Yeah, I have to go. I have… a meeting at the hospital. Sorry for having to leave so—"

"Same old bullshit. Alright, Sakura-chan I'll see you later I guess." Naruto rolled his eyes and folded his arms behind his head.

He was tired of begging her to stay, to talk, to share, to commit. She'd be back soon enough, and they'd pretend nothing has changed between them since they were twelve. She'd be back, and after a few sips of liquid courage she'd be telling him she loved him, and pleading him to love her always.

Naruto knew that her drunken actions meant more than Sakura would ever lead on.

"I take back my 'sorry' then, asshole. You don't know my schedule. I'm leaving."

Sakura bitterly pulled the door open. She huffed loudly, hoping Naruto would hear the frustration in her voice. She was half way out the door when Naruto huffed back at her and called:

"This is not how I thought you'd 'show me you'd love me', Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice oozed with sarcasm.

He began to gather his clothing when he heard his apartment door slam. He smirked to himself and shook his head.

Weren't they too old for this, he wondered. They were responsible young, earlier twenty year olds that were both spiritually, mentally, and financially independent. They were leaders of their village, Sakura one of the highest ranking doctors in the hospital and Naruto second in command and awaiting his appointment-ship to Hokage, but neither could take a leadership role in directing a normal conversation or direction for their changing relationship to go. As a result, their relationship stood at an uncomfortable standstill; Konoha's most responsible shinobi were too stubborn and afraid discuss what they've been doing.

Naruto's head snapped up when he heard the cracking of his apartment door's hinges as it bursted open to reveal a rosy cheeked Sakura. Her cheeks were not bitten with the same rosiness as they were the night before. No, this rosiness stemmed from pure irritation, and embarrassment.

"I was drunk, you idiot! Just like every other time I say it!" Sakura's voice was shrill as she stalked her way over to Naruto.

She fisted his collar and pulled his face down closer to hers.

"I was drunk and horny, is that enough of an explanation for your dense head, Nar-u-to?"As Sakura spat out his name in syllables, Naruto  
couldn't help but snicker.

"What in the hell do you think is so fucking funny?" Her fist tightened around his collar and her eyes squinted as she ferociously stared into his.

"You. I'll see you tonight, Sakura-chan."

He smiled a small smile of victory as she released her fist from his collar. She shoved at his chest before storming out of his apartment.

"You are such an idiot, Naruto!" Sakura slammed the door behind her before headed towards the hospital in a huff. Sakura was halfway down the hallway when she heard Naruto say:

"Sober thoughts are drunken words, Sakura-chan!"

She rolled her eyes knowing that she would return after she finished her day of work. She would be waiting for him to return after his day. She'd be lying on his couch, her arms resting on her stomach, her pink hair sprawled out underneath her just like every other evening.

Sakura would greet him like any other night:

"Don't say it, Naruto. Just be happy I'm here, please."

Her haunting emerald eyes would stare up at the ceiling until Naruto sat down beside her with a bottle of Sake in his hands. They would share is and talk about their days together. With each sip their conversation would deepen, filling the loneliness often felt consumed their whole beings.

Soon there would be no more words. Soon Naruto would kiss her forehead and hold her close. Soon Sakura would kiss his whisker-marked cheek and nuzzle her head into his shoulder. Soon they'd be whispering all of their secrets to each other, like how much they miss the way things used to be, how much they missed Sasuke, how much they just wanted to bring the village happiness, how much they loved each other.

They would love each other. They'd love each other at dusk and sometimes into the dawn, and they'd repeat it after they got over their latest morning embarrassments. They would love each other the same way for weeks on weeks and months on months until Naruto came home after two weeks of no nightly visits to Sakura sitting upright on his couch with a furrowed brow and her knees pulled to her chest.

She looked right at him. Her emerald eyes pierced right through him, pleading him to sit, hold her and stay with her until she spoke whatever was causing her beautiful face to be painted with so much distress. He held the beautiful girl as she gripped his hand and turned toward him. Sakura couldn't meet his gaze any longer; she could only stare down at their clutching hands as she opened her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Naruto…I'm pregnant."

* * *

Thank you for all of the veiws and reviews so far! I hope y'all liked this chapter as much as the last one :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad you guys are liking what you're reading! If you have any requests or suggestions let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Silence. Sakura never thought she would ever be showered with so much silence by her constantly babbling friend. His cerulean eyes widen with something Sakura hardly ever saw in those eyes: fear. She felt his grip on her turn clammy and sweaty as his heart rate quickened.

Still, Naruto said nothing.

His mouth opened and he tried to formulate words with little avail. He felt like his tongue was too big for his mouth as he choked on his words. His mouth was incredibly dry, although the rest of his body was becoming damp with nervous perspiration.

Naruto was uncomfortably still. Slowly he turned his gaze from the carpeted floors down to the girl quietly trembling in his grip. He shook his head. She's not a girl, she's a woman. But the more and more he thought about it, she looked just like a terrified girl that just was caught stealing. He looked like someone who had just discovered he had been robbed blindly.

Their inebriated relations had done just that. This _baby_ stole their youth and robbed them of their ambitious futures.

He shook his head again for thinking that way. He released the girl in his grasp and buried his face in his hands. He rubbed his face feeling completely overwhelmed. For the first time in a very long time Naruto felt nothing but agonizing fear send shivers down his back.

"I'm sorry."

Her meek apology shocked him out of his self-depreciating brain. Fear was momentarily replaced by a shower of guilt that rushed over him for not finding the courage to speak. She still wasn't looking at him as she pulled her legs closer to her chest and continued to unconsciously tremor. Sakura was just as scared as Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto began slowly, "I-I…what are we going to do?"

She buried her face in her knees as she sucked in a breath.

"I don't know." He heard her mumble. "This can't be happening."

Naruto reached over and lifted her from her fetal position and into his arms. He lowered himself back into the couch cushions, lying down from complete mental exhaustion. Naruto held Sakura close to his chest. His hands stroked her pink hair away from her face. Her grip tightened on his shirt and her breath began to hitch with fear.

Sakura began to cry. She cried for herself, for so drastically changing Naruto's path, for having to introduce and raise a baby in such a fucked up world, for changing her and Naruto's relationship once again—she cried for the complication of it all.

"Shh," She heard Nartuo coax above her. "Please, Sakura-chan, stop crying. We can do this, we can do this, we can do this."

He's not sure if he was reassuring Sakura or himself with his last statement. The barely twenty year olds stayed in that position for quiet sometime before Sakura excused herself to use the bathroom.

Naruto watched as she stumbled to his restroom, wiping the tears from her face.

"Shit, shit, shit." He cursed into his hands once Sakura was out of earshot. "Pull yourself together, Uzumaki, for fuck's sake."

He breathed in deeply trying to calm himself down.

'_It's just a baby'_ He thought to himself, _'Just eighteen years of responsibility is all. It's just one more person to protect and think about and care for and pay for and work for and raise right.' _He felt himself shake a little bit. _'Oh who are we kidding, I'm fucked!'_

Footsteps broke him out of his mind. He looked up to see Sakura nervously rubbing her hands together, watching the ground as she walked towards him. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"You don't have stay, you know. Don't feel like you have to stay with just because of our _situation_."

She won't look him in the eyes. He was overcome with a feeling of shock. He couldn't close his mouth; he was flabbergasted.

"You think I'd leave you?"

His voice was filled with hurt. She heard it practically dripping at the question mark. She shook her head with her eyes still locked on the ground before her.

"No."

She said it with such certainty that he felt like he just was punched in the face.

"Then why would you even say that?" His voice volume rose simultaneously with his frustration and confusion.

"Because, you're _Naruto."_ He flinched at the way she said his name, as if he was too good for her. "You'd stay with me and give up on all of your dreams, and everything you'd been working towards!"

And then Sakura became very quiet. Nartuo could see she was biting back words; she looked like she was about to explode, so he waited. His stare on her became more and more intense as he waited for her to burst, but he was not prepared for what she was about to say.

"You'd stay and give up everything. And you'd never say it out loud, but I know you, Naruto. I know you better than anyone else, and if you gave up everything for me, deep deep down you would hate me for it."

Shock. He thought the last comment packed a punch; this one was a swift kick in the balls. He felt himself rising from the couch and point an accusing finger in that beautifully difficult pink-haired girl who was standing in front of him.

"How could you even say that, Sakura-chan? I've been your best friend for _years_. I've stood by you through everything. I've loved you for so long, how could you even think for one second I'd hate you for staying with you to raise a baby that I helped to make?"

He hasn't been this angry in a very, very long time. His blood boiled, furnaced by the resentment that he felt at the pit of his stomach. Naruto watched her take a deep breath through her nose. Finally, she raised her gaze from the ground to look right at, right through, Naruto.

Her voice was low; her eyes gazed at him with such intensity Naruto felt himself shrinking back slightly.

"You can't tell me you wouldn't hate me if you had to give up searching and fighting for Sasuke." She paused for a moment and took one step away from Naruto, increasing the distance between each other before she stated:

"You would hate me if you couldn't bring Sasuke home. You wouldn't just hate me, you'd hate…well…"She cleared her throat, not wavering her scrutiny on Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened at her statement before they hardened with disappointment. He looked down at the floor, not wanting to look her in the eyes any longer. He felt his legs buckling beneath him as his body made contact with the couch behind him. He patted the seat next to her, asking—begging—for Sakura to sit with him.

Sakura gingerly made her way across the room. Slowly, she sat down beside him. Naruto grabbed her hand and held it tightly with his own. He let out a large sigh. He raised his gaze to meet hers. His eyes were no longer filled with anger, but now they were filled with hurt and patience.

"I could never hate you, Sakura-chan." He spoke slowly as he rubbed circles in her hand with his thumb. "I could not, would not ever hate you. I know that I promised to bring Sasuke home, and I'll still keep that promise, but I just have to reorder my priorities first."

Sakura stayed silent as she stared at Naruto. He was always so patient, so kind, so unconditionally loving. She didn't deserve someone this amazing to love her, to father her child. She felt so much guilt, but she also found herself smiling softly. He loved her enough to stay.

"Sakura-chan, I love you, but I need to ask you something." He paused before saying, "I'll be here for you regardless, but I need to know something."

She nodded at him, wondering and scared of what he could possibly be so concerned about.

"Do you—do you still love Sasuke?" He was no longer looking at her. His eyes were fixated on their interlocking hands. His brow was furrowed and he bit his lip waiting for her reply.

Naruto heard a shy escape her lips. He braced for the worst. But he didn't hear anything. Suddenly he felt her hands on his cheeks. She turned his head to face towards her and she looked up at him with her big green eyes.

"Naruto," Her voice was soft, "I loved Sasuke. I loved him so much, but I grew up. I'm not thirteen anymore. I'm twenty-one years old, and I have my head on straight. I know whose home I'm at more often than my own, I know whose held me, worked with me, befriended me, and loved me throughout all of these years, and that's you, Naruto."

A smile emerged on Naruto's lips, but it was not the smile that Sakura had hoped for. His smile was a sad one. He laughed a small sad laugh.

"But do you love _me_, Sakura-chan? Do you love me enough to start a family with me and keep me around for at least the next eighteen years?"

Sakura pulled Naruto in. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was unlike a majority of the kisses they shared. This wasn't a drunken, sloppy kiss. There was no lust behind it. There was simply love and admiration.

"Naruto, I love you more than you could even understand."

* * *

The chapters to come will definatly be longer, these are just short since I'm setting the scene or whatever. I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying it. I'll try to review at least once a week, mostly on Tuesday nights since I'm off on Wednesday's.  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter; tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 4

The pair walked around the village trying not to focus on the rapid politics going on around them. They were attempting to salvage some normalcy in the hectic village of Konoha. After the war had ended, and Madara had been eliminated, many of the villagers had expected things to return to normal—to return to peace. The greatest evil's that had ever been introduced to the world were dead and long gone after a heroic effort by the alliance of shinobi from many ninja nations, but there were some efforts that were so gallant that they seemed better fit in a story book rather than a history text. Those were the efforts and reunion of Team 7.

Malevolent powers had been brought to its knees when Naruto and Sasuke finally found themselves fighting side by side once again. Fighting like brothers, fighting for all of the same reasons, and no similar reasons all at the same time. Naruto had beamed like a child when the once best friends had defeated the malicious power that had robbed them not only of their youth, but of their innocence.

"Sasuke! We did it, we won!"

Naruto's smile reached his ears even as blood poured from open wounds, and as his knees began to buckle beneath him from pure exhaustion. His arm slung around Sasuke's neck half way to hold himself up, but also to feel Sasuke in his arms once again. He had to make sure this wasn't some dream he concocted in his desperate mind. He had to make sure that Sasuke was really almost half smirking at him, beaming as much as Sasuke could with pride.

"Sasuke, you did it you, bastard. You avenged your clan." Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen with realization.

Sasuke felt his mouth become dry. He felt like the immense weight he had burdened for years had been lifted from his shoulders, but he felt no relief. He felt extremely exposed—naked. He had spent his whole life thus far devoted to vengeance, and now he had completed his seemingly unreachable goal. What was he supposed to do now?

"Aa." Sasuke replied somberly.

Naruto grinned and began to laugh with happiness. He had just defeated the man who not only destroyed Sasuke's family, and life but who had destroyed his family too. He was standing beside his best friend feeling victorious and complete for the first time in a very long time. The feeling quickly turned into panic when Sasuke peeled himself out of Naruto's grasp.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto studied his friend carefully, noticing for the first time how _old_ he looked. Sasuke looked weathered, worn out, and aged beyond his years, but he usually had this face of cold indifference to hide this time-worn look that now was showing through in every bit of his demeanor. Naruto had never seen Sasuke look so absolutely confused and torn by thoughts he dare not reveal to Naruto.

And then he started to walk away.

The world seemed to crack in half around Naruto. He felt like someone had just stabbed through the deepest pits of stomach with the rustiest of knives and continued just to watch him suffer. His whole body ached and his face crumpled with the most pure unadulterated form of sadness.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto's voice hitched in throat. His voice was coated with so much pain.

Sasuke felt himself pause momentarily. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew it wasn't back to Konoha. He couldn't bring himself to turn around to look at his blonde friend, afraid that seeing the deceit in Naruto's face would make him return to a home that he knew he no longer could call home—not after all the pain it had caused him.

"Sasuke please! Come home with me!" Naruto rushed forward grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders and turning him to face him. "Please! Sakura-chan and I have been looking for you, trying to bring you home. You can't not come home. You got your revenge, but now you're _free."_

Free. Sasuke could have spit in Naruto's face. He would never be free from the blood on his hands. He would never be free from the nightmares that corrupted and taunted his mind. He would never be free from the pain of being utterly and completely alone. He would never be free from the guilt that was slowly creeping up in his chest as he watch Naruto fall to pieces in front of him. But he would also never be free from the hate he felt towards the village that had let his clan be slaughtered before his very eyes and at the hand of his own brother.

Loud footsteps shook Sasuke's concentration from Naruto's pleas, and he found himself turning to the sound of a call.

"Naruto! Naruto, where are you?"

He hadn't heard such desperation in that voice since it begged for him not to leave roughly four years prior to this day. Her voice dripped of fear and concern. Fear of what she could be discovering. But then the calls and the pounding footsteps stopped and the room became deafeningly silent.

Sasuke's eyes met Sakura's.

Here they were, Team 7, bruised and battered from a long war, but together at last. This was not the way any of them had imagined this reunion would be. It was disgustingly quiet as all of their previous reunions flashed through their brains. Sakura remembered the bruising, suffocating strangle-hold Sasuke had on her throat as he sliced the air that should have been her with a kunai. Sasuke remembered Sakura at his back, kunai in hand, killing intent plastered on her face. Naruto remembered every single disappointing meeting he had as he watched Sasuke leave, failing to bring him home.

"You're not coming back, are you?"

Her voice wasn't wavering. It wasn't questioning. It was stating the apparently obvious with a disappointed tone.

"Of course he's coming back, Sakura-chan. We won!"

Naruto's grip grasped tighter on Sasuke's shoulders, reminding him that he never let go.

"You're coming back, Sasuke, you fucking bastard. You're coming home with me and Sakura-chan and we're going to be Team 7 again. You're coming home and we're going to be a _family _again."

Sakura and Naruto returned to Konoha as war heroes well-renowned around the ninja world, but despite their victorious stride, that night they came home losers. They came home without Sasuke.

* * *

Konoha was on high alert, constantly on the lookout for Sasuke, preparing for attacks by other villages that Sasuke had scorned. Villages that had held Konoha now responsible for Sasuke's actions especially now that Sasuke was still out there, posing as a threat to other ninja nations. Despite the constant reminder of failure that Naruto and Sakura felt every time the Hokage complained about the newest threat for an attack, they tried to ignore it all and focus on themselves for once as they walked about their village.

Naruto looked down at the girl next to him, watching as she pushed her hair back with her hands. He noticed how small she was next to him now for the first time, how fragile she looked, how innocent she seemed. Although they were both twenty-one years old now, he still felt himself start to perspire when he thought of holding her hand in public.

People of course knew that Sakura and Naruto had an extremely close relationship, but not a soul in the village knew what went on with them behind closed doors. No one knew the soft nothings they spoke to each other after a glass or two of sake, no one knew the wanting kisses they shared, no one knew of the nights of passion or the cries of love that happened in the hidden walls of Naruto's apartment.

Realizing this, Naruto felt his face become hot. He knew the villagers would find out soon enough that someone had bedded Sakura, but he doubted they'd expect it to be him. He gulped down the lump in his throat and wiped off his sweaty palms on his orange pants. Slowly but surely his tan hand traveled over to Sakura's pale, delicate one.

Her body stiffened slightly with shock. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she looked down to see his fingers curl around hers. Slowly, she lifted her head up, her face bearing a small smile, as she wrapped her other hand around his forearm and leaned her head his shoulder.

"Naruto," Sakura spoke softly as the pair walked forward. "Are you embarrassed by me?"

Her green eyes staid locked on their encircled hands, not wanting to look up at Naruto's face as she braced herself for an answer. Naruto could feel her body tense slightly as she held her breath waiting for his reply.

Naruto wanted to laugh. If he was drinking something it would have come out of his nose. He had been the disgrace of the village. He had a beast locked inside of him. He was loud, unconventional, blunt, and certainly not the brightest man in Rookie 9. He had been unsuccessful in so many ventures, had failed to fulfill his promise he made the girl before him many years ago. And this girl before him was a genius. She was beautiful and brave. She persevered through any obstacle at hand and did it with grace. How could he be embarrassed of that?

"Sakura-chan, that's the silliest question I've ever been asked." He shook his head, laughing slightly. "Why would you ever even think I could be embarrassed by someone as wonderful as you?"

Sakura bit her lip, still not wanting to make eye contact with the questioning deep blue eyes staring down at her. Unconsciously, her hand released Naruto's forearm and rested on her now flat stomach.

"I never told you to use protection and I was never on the pill. I could have prevented this, or postponed it until we were stable, official, and ready for this."

Naruto let out a light sigh before wrapping both arms around Sakura. He held her tightly, unaware of all of the people passing by, uncaring of this uncommon public display of affection. She was the only one that mattered at this moment.

"Sakura-chan, please look at me." His hands gently cupped her face, raising it to look up at him. "I could have used one, it's not like I don't own them. I could have pulled out or just not have had sex without a condom, but we didn't. It takes two to tango, Sakura-chan."

Sakura giggled lightly at his last statement before she said,

"But we aren't even together, Naruto. We made a baby out of a drunken hook up."

Naruto found himself shaking his head again. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Sakura-chan, we didn't have just a drunken hook up, we made love. We made this baby out of love, and that's all I could have ever hoped for."

Sakura found herself blushing at his statement. She smiled up at him before pressing her lips to his. Naruto's fingers brushed back the pink hair that threatened to fall in her face. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They broke their kiss before Naruto rested his head on Sakura's forehead.

"You're giving me the family I always wanted and never had. I couldn't be more grateful. Sure, it was a little unexpected, but it's not like we're kids. We're going to be one happy family, and I'm going to love you both always."

She smiled up at him with a big grin on her face. She muttered a thank you before claiming his lips again. For the first time in weeks, Sakura felt at ease. She was going to start a family and a life with her best friend who she loved and who loved her unconditionally. She smiled before breaking their kiss.

The pair walked on, hand and hand around Konoha, looking at the shops, discussing what to have for dinner, and enjoying each other's company. They didn't notice the bizarre looks they received from passersby, for they were wrapped in their own world. They were happy.

Sakura looked up at Naruto and said,

"So, I take that we're dating now, right?"

The two lovers laughed and continued forth into the night.

* * *

I hope you liked it! If you have any requests or suggestions let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, here's just an edited version of chapter 5. Some grammatical and spelling errors were brought to my attention by a slightly rude reviewer, none the less, I wanted to fix the story up for all of you. I wrote it super late and I was still fighting off a flu, so I am sorry about the minor spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last one!

* * *

Chapter 5

Her pink hair splayed out beneath her as she lay fast asleep on their bed. Naruto couldn't help but smile—_their_ bed. After a long day of packing up both Sakura's and Naruto's apartments, they had finally moved in together in a home they could call their own.

It was small, but homey—or it would be. As of now, their new apartment was a shell of a home. The walls were bare of color or life. The wooden floors echoed with each step from the lack of furniture to fill the empty space. The only thing assembled was the bed Sakura was sleeping on; otherwise their apartment was littered with miscellaneous boxes that were begging to be organized.

Now, Sakura was two months along. Her pregnancy was still unknown to most, other than her doctors and Tsunade. The expecting couple had already received a few raised eyebrows from their friends when they asked them to help with the move. Some were more vocal than others, Ino being the most vocally critical of the new couple's decision.

"Forehead, are you smoking something? You've been dating this knucklehead for all of what, a month? And now you're practically wife-ing up and moving in together?"

All Sakura could do was laugh at her friend's remark and say:

"I'm in love, Ino. What else can I say?"

Ino rolled her eyes and continued packing with the rest of their friends. Although everything was said and done, Naruto and Sakura knew that their friends thought they were moving too quickly, rushing into a life together. But their friends didn't know that even if they weren't living together, their lives were already rapidly changing with a baby on the way.

Naruto made his way through the maze of boxes to the bed where Sakura was sound asleep. She looked to angelically peacefully. Her lips were slightly parted, and her chest rose up and down slowly with breath. One hand rested behind her head and the other rested on her still flat stomach. Naruto found himself smiling knowing that in a few short months that soon he'd be able to see their baby growing inside of her.

Suddenly he found himself stricken with fear. Something so small, so delicate would be his to love, to teach, to share happiness with. Something—someone so precious, a product of love would be looking toward him for guidance, for care, for support, for everything that he had wished he had had growing up. He knew nothing about being a father, he knew nothing other than he had to be prepared to give his life for his child if he needed to just like his father did for him.

But other than that he knew nothing about how to raise a baby.

Naruto lowered himself onto their bed with a heavy sigh. He rolled over onto his side and stared at the girl dreaming next to him. After loving her for years he still couldn't believe they were here in their own small two bed room one bathroom apartment starting their lives together.

She awoke to the sound of clanging pots and pans hitting the floor with vigor. The loud ruckus came from kitchen followed by, "Shit! Stupid boxes, stupid duct tape!"

Sakura laughed sleepily to herself as she stretched in their bed. She listened to the rustling going on in the kitchen, imaging the mess that had to be erupting beyond the walls of their bed room. She rose from the bed and opened the bedroom to door to see boxes ripped open, and their belonging scattered across the floor of the living room.

"Naruto, what in the hell did you do?" She muttered to herself.

She navigated her way around the clutter in hopes to find her blonde haired trouble maker amongst the mess. He was scantily clad, donning only the boxers he slept in. Sakura found him on the floor in the kitchen shoving pots and pans into any shelf that would hold them. Her eyebrow began to twitch.

"Naruto, stop," His body immediately stiffened at the sound of her slightly stern voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just organizing, Sakura-chan." Naruto answered nervously.

Her eyes narrowed at the mess around them before diverting her full attention to the man in front of her.

"Organizing? We have no furniture, Naruto! How are we supposed to put things where they belong without any furniture?"

She began rapidly picking up the scattered pots and pans, taking the few that were in Naruto's lap and began placing them in the built in cabinets around the stove according to size, shape, and usage.

"Sakura-chan, you're OCD is showing."

"Naruto, you're idiocy is showing. Entropy is natural and all, but a house is not supposed to look like the town dump." She closed the cabinet and leaned back on the man behind her. "You opened up all of the boxes, didn't you?"

A nervous laugh erupted from Naruto's throat. Sakura sighed a sigh full of exasperation. She turned around and gently grabbed her man's tan face, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"You're really something else, you know that?" She spoke softly.

Naruto laughed again before closing the space between their lips. He placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Sakura kissed back, grasping his blonde locks with her small hands. She suddenly felt the cool hard wood of the cabinets behind her. She was lifted from her kneeling position and onto Naruto's lap. His kisses became more dominate with each breath.

His hands grabbed at the fabric of his black shirt that Sakura had worn to bed. He pulled it over her head revealing two perky breasts, nipples hardened with want. Naruto recaptured Sakura's lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. A moan emerged from her throat as his hands firmly grasped her breasts with both hands. She arched her back, begging to be closer to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips rubbing down onto his groin.

Suddenly, Sakura found herself lying against the cool tile of the kitchen floor. Naruto's hands released her breasts and they traveled the curves of her body. A trail of kisses covered her neck all the way down to her naval. His fingers looped around her panties pulling them down her thighs and carelessly throwing them, adding to the clutter. He pushed her thighs apart and dipped his head into her heat.

Her fingers gripped the blonde's hair as she moaned loudly. His tongue pushed into her, and her back arched in return. He began sucking on her clit, as two of his fingers traveled inside of her. Sakura's hips bucked in reply. Naruto looked up to see a blush covering her cheeks, and her brow furrowed with pleasure.

"Naruto!" she moaned as he added another finger into her tight cavern, thrusting in and out of her. His thumb replaced his tongue as he claimed her breast in his mouth before traveling up to her mouth. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers as she moaned with pleasure, separating her lips from his. Her head tilted backwards with ecstasy. Her hips bucked widly under his fingers, meeting his every thrust until he felt his fingers become increasingly wet, coated with her pleasure.

Naruto kissed her lips again before releasing himself from his restraining boxers. Impatiently, he positioned his length at her entrance. Sakura visibly flinched with sensitive pleasure as he plunged into her wet pussy. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly thrusts into and out of her.

"Harder, Naruto."

He quickened his pace at her request. His forearms rippled with restraint as he balanced himself above her. His forehead rested on hers. He grunted with pleasure at each thrust. Sweat dripped from his forehead from his efforts. He felt her hands rub at his flexing abdominals before traveling to his back. Her hands traveled over him, admiring the results of all of his hard work. She loved the man working above her. She loved him for his determination, for his strength, for his perseverance, and for his boundless love. She held him close to her as he continued to make love to her.

Her walls tightened around his length again as she gripped him harder, pulling him in closer. She listened to him moan with pleasure above her as he quickened his pace. Her legs wrapped around him with pleasure as she finally tipped over the edge. Sakura cried out as Naruto continued to please her past orgasm, until he moaned with his own orgasm, shooting his seed into her.

The thrusting stopped and they breathed in the wake of their love. Naruto slowly rolled off of Sakura. His hand came to her face, stroking her flushed cheek with awe. He was wonderstruck by the beauty panting next to him. Beads of sweat rolled down her toned body and some of her pink hairs stuck to her face. Head turned to him, green eyes staring at him with filled with warmth. He smiled lightly at her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

There was a loud knock at the door that startled the couple. A ferocious blush covered both of their faces as they shot up from their lying positions, trying to cover themselves.

"W-who is it?" Naruto asked struggling to pull up his boxers without falling over.

"The Hokage requests your presence as soon as possible Usumaki-san. It's urgent."

An exasperated groan left the blondes lips as he looked over at the woman next to him. She simply shrugged her shoulders before pulling his shirt over her head.

"Is it a mission?" Naruto asked again, moving closer to the door. He opened the door, revealing a rabbit masked Anbu.

The Anbu nodded before continuing.

"You'll be gone for some time; it's a track and retrieval mission. If retrieval is impossible, the target must be terminated. The Hokage will further inform you on the details."

Naruto stiffened slightly. Termination was not something he enjoyed. Even the option of assassination made his skin crawl and his palms go clammy.

"Who's the…target?" Naruto's eyes slowly raising from the floor the meet the Anbu's.

"That information is classified until the Hokage further informs you."

Naruto nodded grimly, immediately knowing who he would have to find. He wouldn't be gone for a month or maybe two; he'd be gone for a long time tracking a target that didn't want to be found.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

Naruto closed the door before him. He let out sigh before running both of his hands through his hair. He slowly turned, his blue eyes hooded with heavy lids. Slowly he opened his eyes and lowered his arms, turning his gaze toward the woman with her eyes on the ground at his feet.

Her eyes held worry, concern, and deep sadness. Her hands subconsciously traveled to and rested on her stomach. Little by little her green eyes met his. She was biting her bottom lip before she dry swallowed some of her nervousness.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, Sakura-chan. I'll miss as little as I possibly can. I'll find whoever it is and bring them back and we'll just continue our lives together."

Sakura's eyes locked onto his her lips quivering slightly. She shook her head back and forth. Naruto pulled her close into his arms.

"Sakura-chan it's just another mission, I'll get him and bring him back and everything will be fine."

"Stop," Her eyes were now glistening with tears. "I'm not stupid, Naruto. I know who you're _target_ is."

Naruto flinched slightly at the venomous tone Sakura used. It was saturated in hurt, and hate, and worry all at the same time. He ground his molars together suddenly unsure who her feelings were directed to, never the less he brushed off his uncertainty and tightened his grip around Sakura. He held her close, resting his head on top of hers. He bit his tongue suddenly loathing his job, loathing his undying dedication to his village, and loathing his promise. He swallowed hard before regrettably peeling himself from her.

"I'll make him come home, don't you worry, Sakura-chan."

She shook her head again, chuckling sadly.

"Naruto, that's where you're wrong," She inhaled deeply, holding herself with her own arms. "No one can make Sasuke do anything."

* * *

I'll be updating later on today and maybe on wednesday also! I'll try to make them longer for you guys too! The stories going to speed up pretty quickly from here on out I think, so be prepared :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that it's been so long since the last update. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

The trees around him had been at a constant blur of forest green for what felt like days. His muscles ached from the constant, rigorously fast paces travel that he forced himself to continue at. His body was drenched in sweat from the combination of the smoldering hot sun soaking into his dark jounin attire and from the strenuous efforts he was putting forth to speed this mission up any way he possibly could. He had been gone longer than he had hoped to be.

The days had morphed to weeks and the weeks had cruelly evolved into months. He immediately hated this over whelming feeling of onus that seemingly dictated his life. This responsibility he had to a man he had fought side by side with and vowed his life to fight for was now becoming a burden to the life he had only ever dreamed of having. He felt this gnawing thought chew away at the edge of his subconscious, instructing him for once in his life to just say 'fuck it', let the fucking bastard drift for the rest of his life, so that he could return to as close to normalcy as he's ever known.

But for some reason, foreign to his nagging subconscious, his feet propelled him towards the faint chakra trails that his target had left long, long ago. All he had were these almost archaic trails left by his former teammate that were so old he doubted he'd ever find him.

Naruto found himself smirking for the first time in all of the time he had been out here. Sasuke was sure a bastard, but he was a fucking smart bastard to have completely covered his tracks since the war ended. He sure as hell did not want anyone to find him. Naruto didn't even know where to begin to look. He didn't know Sasuke anymore. He just wanted to find the bastard, ring his neck just a little, and bring him home. Then he'd be content. Then all of his promises would be fulfilled and his only daunting task left would last him the rest of his happy life.

Raising a family with Sakura. Guilt sucker punched him hard in the stomach when he realized how long, how dauntingly disgustingly long he had been gone. He suddenly couldn't remember how long ago he past the two month mark on his mission. How long had it been since he saw those remorseful green eyes staring at him, practically begging him to stay? Three months now? Maybe four?

His pace quickened instantly and he propelled himself through the forest with speed that made his legs beg him to slow, but his determination would never allow it. He was wasting so much time, he was not about to waste another second until his hand was strongly wrapped around Sasuke's whitewhitewhite collar; strong enough to finally drag him back where he belonged.

His stride stopped abruptly. Naruto was practically frozen in his tracks by a smell, no a feeling that had his skin crawling with excitement. This aura, this _chakra,_ was one that he knew—had memorized—very well and just feeling this aura made him feel instantly sick to his stomach. His feet projected him like a missile, back from whence he came. The target was maintaining a fast pace, and Naruto was not about to waste any time, any possibility, of locating him. It had never struck him that the target was seemingly retracing the tracks that Naruto had taken from the beginning of his journey, traveling back from where they both began.

* * *

Three months.

He had been gone three months, aimlessly searching for someone who obviously didn't want to be found. Sakura was sick and tired of waiting. With each sunrise and sunset she grew increasingly impatient. Her stomach was beginning to swell with life now that she was five and one half months along. She was piqued that she had to explain her condition to all of her friends, and the inquiring villagers and patients all by herself. She was irked that she had to go to doctor's appointments alone, and receiving sorrowful looks as if she had been _left_ in her current state. She found herself becoming irritable at the smallest questions and requests of the nurses that worked beneath her at the hospital. The thought of communication had her wanting to seclude herself from the functioning society, but she loathed having to return the empty apartment that she had decorated herself. Most of all, she abhorred the lonely nights as her subconscious gnawed at her just before her lids shut and questioned her about how useless she was in this situation—how useless she always was.

Sakura sighed heavily. After her afternoon shift at the hospital had ended she had been dismissed. The hospital had been quiet since the end of the war, and there was nothing that the rest of the highly capable staff couldn't handle without her.

She made her way home, through the brisk winds of an ending fall. The colored leaves were browning and falling from the trees with every gust of chilly wind. She tugged her coat closer, barley buttoning it over her growing belly. Tsuande said that the baby was growing normally without any complications. Sakura had yet to look at the ultra-sounds and learn the baby's sex. Patiently, she waited to experience those things with Naruto when he returned. The one thing she did request at every appointment was to hear the baby's heartbeat. That thump, that sound coming from inside of her made the whole process feel real, and forced her continue preparing for the baby's arrival. Babies wait for no one—not even their daddy's.

Sakura finally arrived at the apartment. She made her way up seven flights of stairs until she finally reached her floor. Hesitant hands gingerly glided across the door knob, before coming to an abrupt halt. Her hand flew from the door knob as if it was on fire. Her hand instinctively went to her weapons pouch as she spun around, slamming her back against the door. Her green eyes scanned the area. The hallways were vacant. The white chipping paint was exactly how she left it this morning, but she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't the only one there.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her hand shakingly made its way back up to the door knob. She slowly turned the knob, her back still pressed against the door. Sakura slid inside the apartment before bolting the lock shut.

The more she tried to steady her nerves the surer she became that she wasn't alone. This lingering presence that she felt outside was all too hauntingly rememberable when paired with onyx eyes. Subconsciously, her hand made its way to her throat. Her breath became shallow and her thoughts became dark when her memory forced her to replay the betrayal. Immediately she felt suffocating ill at the thought of her own cool blade pressed against her throat fueled by intent to kill. She slammed that hand down on the counter to her left as she cursed herself for not finishing the job when she had the chance.

He could not be here, Sakura reminded herself. He chose a life of loneness, of seclusion, which Naruto was trying to bring him back from, and Naruto was clearly not here. Without Naruto there could be no Sasuke. Sakura shook the thought from her head and walked into the baby's room.

She was greeted by yellow painted walls and a deep dark wooden crib. A small smile settled on her lips settled down on the couch. Although most of the walls were bare, and very little was purchased material wise for the baby, she was still overwhelmed with joy every time she stepped into this room. As much joy as she experienced in this room she was also hit with a wave of sadness. She made her way over to the dark wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room. Her hands rested on her stomach.

"Baby, where in the world is your daddy?" She rubbed her belly as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, unaware of the glaring red eyes watching her from the window—completely stunned at her current form.

* * *

Red eyes.

They were so contradicting to the blue pair that had found a way into her shielded heart. They bled anger, remorse and hate. They were power and a forever reminder of the past. They bore into her soul and had this way of evoking every emotion that had left years ago.

A tall figure emerged from the shadows. Pale skin exposed by an opened white robe. Sakura's pulse quickened at the sight. Why was he here? Where was Naruto?

"Sakura," His pale lips drew out in a way that made her shiver. His blade was drawn and it rested on her throat. She was frozen in complete and utter shock. Fear rushed through her blood as his blade moved from her throat and motioned to her stomach.

"What is this?" His interrogating eyes never leaving hers. His brow furrowed slightly, making Sakura unsure of his feelings as she always was.

"My baby." Sakura spoke firmly. Her voice was stern and did not waver. Her gaze met his with an equal amount of intensity. His blade settled gently on her stomach and she froze. Sweat glistened on her forehead and her knuckles turned white as they ferociously gripped the armrests of the rocking chair.

"What do you want?" She spoke through gritted teeth. His brow arched at her fierceness, questioning where the little girl who couldn't kill him disappeared to.

"And Naruto's?" His blade began to dance across her stomach, lightly drawing shapes without shredding even the fabric of her loose fitting shirt.

"And Naruto's." Sakura flinched slightly at the meekness of her own voice. Her pulse quickened slightly as he leaned closer with a slight smirk plastered on his face.

"What, Sakura, did you get lonely? Did you get tired of waiting for me?" She wanted to spit in his face as her face flushed with anger. If she could have punched that smirk off of his face she would have, but fighting would put her baby at risk, so she chose to remain on the defensive until she was forced to switch to offence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura slightly turns her head away, suddenly extremely uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You love me. The idiot loves me. Did the two of you miss me too much and resultantly create a pathetic bond of life?" He inches closer and lightly grabs her jaw with shockingly warm fingers, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I don't love you." His grip on her tightens slightly as his eyes narrow.

"You lie. You can't forget me. You couldn't even kill me." She bit her tongue until blood began to soak her mouth.

"How could I love someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill me? How couldn't I pick a ruthless _murderer_ over a man who has saved me time and time again?" A deep shallow chuckle erupted from the man's throat.

"I don't know, Sakura, but you would." Her eyes flashed with anger as she leaned closer towards his face. Her tone was menacing and fueled with disgust at him and herself.

"I chose Naruto."

"You chose him once, who said you'd choose him again?" With that, spit flew from her mouth and onto his face. Her hand struck at the hand that had a ferocious hold on her face. He pushed her back down with a force that she could not combat with. The strength of his take down broke the dark chair which she sat on. It crumbled beneath them as he lunged forward, leaving Sakura on the floor on top of the broken rubble. Suddenly his blade shone as brightly as his red eyes and it was directed at her swollen stomach.

"Sasuke, please just leave! You don't have a place in my life." A crooked smile cracked through his daunting features.

"Then I will make room." He jutted the blade forward and a piercing scream rang through the room.

"Naruto!" With a jolt she awoke, covered in a slick coat of sweat. Her green eyes moved around the room with fear. Immediately her hands went to her stomach. The chair was still intact, her baby was still fine and he was still not here. Her features crumbled as a suffocating cry escaped her lips. "Naruto!"

Her body shook as tears fell from her eyes. That dream had been all too real. She closed her eyes as the tears continued to flow as a realization hit her. Naruto was not sent to find Sasuke. Naruto unknowingly was leading—lead Sasuke here.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think!


End file.
